Cassandra
Character Description Cassandra is another Sleeping Ancient Archangel who has been asleep for so long she is mere legend. She had the gift of prophecy, gained during her ascension. She ascended during the Cascade of Terror. It is told that she has must have gone to the Sleep of the Archangels after clawing out her eyes in a vain attempt to stop the visions. About Powers & Abilities * Prophecy—gained on ascension * Telepathy * controls white owls with golden eyes * can fire bursts of violet colored energy Physical Description * hair: waves of purest lilac that fell down her back like water * eyes: empty, bleeding orbs; seafoam green that bled into indigo with edges of clear sky blue * skin: pearl white * her wings were a violet so deep it was blue Character Description * chooses to Sleep rather than become mad Love Interests * Qin Known Prophecies of Cassandra Ambrosia will flow and a mortal will be made an angel when an archangel loves true Interpretation: * Raphael makes Elena into an Angel A time of death A time of life The drinker of blood lost The agony of rebirth The last feather to fall Such eyes of wild fire, Such broken dreams One must die for one to live And the birds, ah, the birds always know Interpretation: * The drinker of blood lost - the vampire who falls into the lava pit * The agony of rebirth - the new power that Raphael gains * The last feather to fall - when the last of Elena's feathers fall * One must die for one to live - Elena's second becoming It will begin in liquid fire In sand that flows In ice sharp as knives In the death of one Interpretation: * It will begin in liquid fire - lava pit forming in the Catskills * In sand that flows - monsoon rains flooding the deserts of Africa * In ice sharp as knives - ice storm in Qatar * In the death of one - :: Archangel of Death. Goddess of Nightmare. Wraith without a shadow. '' :: Rise, rise, rise into your Reign of Death. :: For your end will come. :: Your end will come. :: At the hands of the new and of the old. :: An Archangel kissed by mortality. :: A silver-winged Sleeper who wakes before his Sleep is done. :: The broken dream with eyes of fire. :: Shatter. Shatter. Shatter. 'Interpretation': * Archangel of Death. Goddess of Nightmare. Wraith without a shadow. — 'Lijuan' * Archangel kissed by mortality — 'Raphael' (because of Elena) * Silver-winged Sleeper who wakes before his Sleep is done — 'Alexander' * Broken dream with eyes of fire — ''yet unknown Goddess of Nightmare. Wraith without shadow. Rising into her Reign of Death. Wings of silver. Wings of blue. Mortal heart. Broken dreams. Shatter. Shatter. Shatter A sundering. A grave. I see the end. I see..... Interpretation: * * A grave - Antonicus' tomb * Watch the Sea of Atlas. Death comes. Interpretation: * Lijuan attacks from the Atlantic Ocean Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Lijuan * Raphael * Elena Deveraux * Alexander * Sleep * Ancients * Archangels Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 8. Archangel's Enigma Lijuan's scribe reads the prophecy and reports that Cassandra was it's source.Archangel's Enigma, Prologue Xi believes that Cassandra’s prophecy made it clear Alexander was a threat to that future peace.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 22 See Also * Full Reading List Book References Category:Sleepers Category:Ancients Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Archangels